Shingo Sawatari/Gallery
Official Sawatari full view.png Shingo in Riding Duel outfit concept art.png|Shingo in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Shingo Concept Art.png|Shingo concept art. Shingo Concept Art 2.png|Shingo concept art. Shingo's face Concept Art.png|Shingo's face concept art. Shonen Jump Shingo Sawatari preview.jpg Magazine Shingo and Big Star.png Openings & Endings Burn! Shingo with his 3 shiny rare cards.jpg Arc V Op 2 Yuya and Shingo.png Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png Future fighter! Arc V Ed 2 Shingo and Yuya.png UNLEASH Arc V Op 3 Shingo.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png ARC of Smile! Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (2).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 Gongenzaka Dennis and Shingo.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (4).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (6).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (8).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png Speaking Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Shingo and Serena.png Arc V Ed 4 Serena punching Shingo.png Arc V Ed 4 Shingo asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png Anime Episode 2 A appointed hitman Shingo.png Episode 3 Shingo Sawatari - face.png 97749953.jpg Shingo sawatari 59499.jpg Shingo Sawatari - face 2.png Shingo stealing Yuya's Pendulum Monsters.png Arc V 03 Yuya VS Sawatari.png Arc V Shingo and Reiji.png Episode 7 Shingo cs.jpg Arc V Shingo choking on his food.png Arc V 07 Unknown VS Sawatari.png Arc V Shingo's jacket pierced.png Episode 8 Arc V Shingo and his father.png Arc V Shingo hospitalized.png Episode 15 Shingo offering his handkerchief.png Episode 31 Arc V Shingo dressed in Mabuta no Haha.png Arc V Shingo and Yosenju's brothers.png Arc V Ep 031.png Episode 32 Arc V Ep 032.png Yuya and Sawatari.png Episode 47 Arc V Reiji and Shingo.png Episode 48 Shingo electrocuted.png Episode 49 Arc V Shingo using his new Pendulum Cards.png Episode 50 Arc V Ep 050.png Episode 51 Yuya End Episode 51.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 55 Arc V 055 Security VS Sawatari and Serena.png Episode 56 Arc V Shingo arrested.png Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Reira taken by Turbo Duelist.png Sawatari taken by Turbo Duelist.png Episode 57 Arc V Shingo, Serena and Yuya.png Arc V Ep 057.png Episode 59 Everyone arrested.png Episode 60 Arc V Gongenzaka hugging Yuya 2.png Arc V Shingo and the cook.png Episode 62 Arc V 062 Yuya VS Tokumatsu VS Sawatari.png Sawatari hit the kitchen.jpg Sawatari and Crow.jpg Episode 63 Sawatari stuck.png Arc V 63 Sawatari VS Security.png Chojiro, Shingo, Yuya.png Chojiro and Shingo.png Everyone assemble 2.png Everyone assemble.png Everyone taken away.png Episode 65 Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Episode 72 Arc V 072 Sawatari VS Hugo.png Shingo chase.png Shingo, Yugo, Clear Wing.jpg Episode 73 Sawatari taken under.png Sawatari in underground.png Episode 90 Shingo, Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg Shun and Sawatari.jpg Sawatari and Shun 91.jpg Shun, Tsukikage, Sawatari.jpg DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 8.png Other Arc V Shingo Sawatari and Yuya Sakaki.jpg Shingo TFSP.png Sawatari in Tag Force Special.jpg Sawatari manzai.png Sawatari and Yugo.jpg Category:Image Gallery